Stuck In A Moment
by Kirjava-chan
Summary: On her wedding day, Sakura faces doubt and regret, which lead to her remembering previous conversations... with a certain someone. S+S (thanks to popular demand: sequel AND chap. 3 up!) (Complete!)
1. At the Altar

            Okay, this is a little fic that was sitting around in my head, just gathering dust… until I decided to try and write it! Now, I think it ended up pretty well. Please, read the whole thing, don't stop halfway or you'll never really get what's going on (unless you're real, real, REAL good at guessing the ending for stories!)

            The italics (_like this_) are conversations Sakura is remembering. All of them are with Syaoran. They're not in chronological order. 

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, the characters would've been at least 4 years older. But they're eleven in the series, so you can pretty much tell it wasn't up to me. CLAMP own CCS. Kodansha does, too. Nelvana doesn't; they own some weird 'Cardcaptors' stuff…

************

The young woman stood in front of the mirror admiring the bride dress she was wearing. The reflection showed a beautiful woman in her early twenties with short auburn hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Her skin was pale, contrasting beautifully with her hair and eyes. The melancholy in her expression gave her an intense look, like a black-and-white picture. A sight escaped her lips. '_This is my wedding day,'_ she thought, '_I'm supposed to be crazy with joy!'_ She forced a smile.

_            "I love it when you smile!" _

_            "Really?"_

            "Yes. I don't know what it is about your smile, but it's just… catchy. I don't know. Makes me want to smile too. It's beautiful."

_            'Syaoran'._ The smile on her lips grew into a real one. 

            "Sakura?" The bride-to-be turned around. In the doorway stood her best friend, Tomoyo, radiant in the purple silk of her maid of honor dress.

            "Yes?"

            "Just came to see if you're ready to start doing your hair and make up."

            "Sure. Come on in." Sakura climbed down from the little stool in front of the mirror and sat down in the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

            "Okay. Now… what shall I do with your hair?" Tomoyo asked, moving her fingers through Sakura's hair. "I was kind of thinking a bun would be nice; an elegant one on top of your head…"

_"What happened to your hair?"_

_            "What about it?"_

_            "It looks funny." He reached out and pulled on a candy curl. "All bouncy."_

_            "You don't like it."_

_            "Who said I didn't? It looks cute." _

            "Maybe I'll just let it hang loose." Tomoyo said.

            "Do you think a couple of candy curls would look nice?" Sakura asked.

            Tomoyo smiled. "They'll look perfect." Around half an hour later, Tomoyo stepped back. Sakura's makeup was light, making her face look pale, yet beautiful, and her hair looked silky and casual, as if it had been tousled by a light breeze.

            "Oh, Sakura-chan, you looked lovely!" Sakura only sighted. "Sakura, what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, putting the brush on the table.  

            "Nothing."

            "Don't lie to me."

            _"You're a terrible liar, you know?" Syaoran told Sakura._

_            "I am not!"_

_            "Yes, you are. Whenever you lie, it is written all over your face."_

_            "It's not. You just know me too well."_

_            "'Too well'? What's that supposed to mean?"_

_            "Nothing."_

            "I'm not lying." Sakura looked at the floor.

            "Yes you are." said Tomoyo, kneeling in front of her. "You are quiet, depressed, very un-Sakura-chan. What is the matter?" she brushed a strand of hair away from Sakura's eyes. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, yet you don't even smile."

            "I… I'm fine. Really!" she added, seeing Tomoyo's disbelieving look. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Positive." Sakura answered, but then seemed to think better of it. "It's just.. am I making the right choice?"

            "Oh, Sakura! We all go through this!"

            "You didn't."

            "Are you kidding? The night before Eriol's and my wedding, I was so nervous I actually ordered a plane ticket to New York!"

            "Hoe? What for?"

            "In case I decided to make a run for it. But I'm glad I didn't. Trust me, everything is bliss after that first kiss as husband and wife." 

_"What does a kiss taste like?" Sakura asked._

_            "I don't know. I've never kissed anyone. Why do you ask?"_

_            "Just curious."_

_            "Do you think we should give it a try?"_

_            "Wouldn't it be awkward? You know, because we're friends?"_

_            "It's only a kiss." Both of them leaned in, and their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss._

_            "Syaoran?"_

_            "Yes, Sakura?"_

_            "Can I have another one?"_

_            "Sure."_

Sakura smiled. "If you're sure…" she trailed off.

            "Trust me." Tomoyo answered. "You two will be very happy together."

            "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

            "You're welcome. Now, let's get your veil on." Tomoyo said, and began placing the veil on Sakura's head. As soon as she was finished, Tomoyo stepped back. "You look beautiful!" she exclaimed, but to Sakura, Tomoyo's voice seemed to be layered by another, one much more deeper and masculine.

_"You're beautiful, Sakura."_

"Thank you." Sakura whispered, although whether she was answering Tomoyo or Syaoran, she didn't know.  

            "Well, I have to go now." Tomoyo said, walking out the door. "Last minute stuff to take care off..." she closed the door behind her, and Sakura was once again left alone with her thoughts. Walking towards the table, she took her flower bouquet in her hands. White peonies. His favorites.

_"What are you doing?" Sakura asked._

_            "Planting. I though the garden needed a little diversity; weeds do get boring after awhile, you know."_

_            "What are you planting?"_

_            "Peonies."_

_            "I should have known; the peony is your favorite flower."_

_            "Second favorite." He corrected._

_            "Oh? Which one is your favorite, then?"_

_            "The cherry blossom."_

            Sakura brought the bouquet up to her face to smell it, a tear spilling from her eye all of a sudden and cruising down her cheek. "Monster? What's the matter?" Sakura turned around to see Touya standing at the door.

            "It's nothing, Touya." She assured him, but the look on her face said otherwise.

            "You don't want to marry that sister-stealing bastard, do you? I knew it! He doesn't deserve you!"

            "Touya… In you eyes, no one will ever deserve me."

            "Well, that g-" Sakura interrupted him.

            "Don't start, Touya. I don't want to fight with you on my wedding day."

            "But-"

            "Please? Just be happy for me."

            "Okay, monster. But if he ever hurts you, don't hesitate, call me and I'll go kick his-"

"Touya."

"Okay, okay." He kissed her forehead, not wanting to wrinkle her dress with a hug. "I just came to tell you that the ceremony will start in fifteen minutes. Don't be late." He joked, leaving the room.

_"Sorry I'm late!"_

_"You're always late."_

_"I'm always sorry. Are you mad? "_

_"Why would I be?"_

_"You sounded mad."_

_"I'm sorry. I don't mind you being late"_

_"You don't?"_

_"It's part of who you are. And I wouldn't want you to change, ever."_

_"Sweet-talker."_

Sakura sighted yet again, and sank into the small couch beside the vanity. Distractedly, she started playing with the couch's green stitching. 

_"Do you know what's really weird?"_

_"What?"_

_"Green and pink."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, Tomoyo keeps obsessing with giving us pink-and-green stuff, and she even wanted us to decorate the apartment with that scheme."_

_"So?"_

_"We'll, pink and green don't match. They look awful together."_

_"And you point is?"_

_"None. I don't mind pink and green together."_

_"Neither do I."_

Sakura stood up. Only five minutes to go. She started pacing nervously, her hand nervously twirling her engagement ring.

_"How do you now when you love someone?" Sakura asked._

_"Huh?" _

_"I asked: 'How do you now when you love someone?' "_

_"Oh. I don't know I guess you just sort of know…"_

_"That's helpful."_

_"Why do you ask, anyway?"_

_"Because… well, I think I love you."_

_"I'm one step ahead of you."_

_"How so?"_

_"I know I love you."_

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called from the door.

"Yes?" 

"It's time." Sakura went to the table and took the bouquet. She turned to the mirror for one last look; a maiden stared back at her. A maiden gleaming in white silk and satin. A maiden who stood tall and secure. A maiden who was missing a smile. A maiden who didn't dare look into her own eyes. Turning around, she followed Tomoyo  out of the room and into the hall.

All  who saw her had to stop and stare at such a beautiful woman, so lovely, so calm, so sad. Yet, she ignored the stares, lost in her own thoughts. She wanted this to end, to stop the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yet she did not want it to begin, because she knew that there might be no turning back. She wished she could fast forward time, find out if this had been the right choice.

_"Do you think there is a happily ever after?" Sakura asked._

_"I don't know. I don't think so. Why?"_

_"Well, I was thinking what a waste it would be to spend your life waiting for your happily ever after to begin, never ..."_

_"…never stopping to think about today, and how you might be happy now."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Sakura?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you happy now?"_

_"I most definitely am."_

_"Good. Me too." _

They arrived to the entrance chamber of the church. Her friends surrounded her, telling her how gorgeous she looked, how happy they were for her. But Sakura was deaf to their compliments, her responses coming out automatically, without her brain being involved. And suddenly, it was time, and her Father was standing beside her, taking her arm, muttering sweet and encouraging words, and her friends had all gone down the aisle.

And it was her turn. Her every step was deliberately slow; Syaoran's voice filled her head.

_Be careful!_

_You look lovely._

_Sweet dreams._

_I'm sorry._

_Don't worry, it'll be okay._

_ACK!_

_No, no… you take this number and multiply it by the answer of this, then square it._

            _Raitei Shourai!_

She was approaching the altar, she could see her husband-to-be standing, waiting anxiously for her, but the voices persisted.

_Would you be my girlfriend?_

_            How about chocolate ice cream?_

_            Don't cry. Please, don't cry. I can't stand it._

_            It's not my fault; he wont stop glaring at me._

_            You're cute when you're confused._

_            I wish I could set that camera on fire._

_            Are you okay?_

They arrived to the altar, and Sakura's Father kissed her cheek.

_It's not funny._

_            I only smile for you._

_            Thunder can't hurt you._

_            I'm proud of you._

_            I'll come back._

_Tell the stuffed animal to go away!_

_            You'll never be alone._

Her Father took her hand, and placed it on top of her fiancée's.

            "Take good care of her." Fujitaka said.

            "I will." He answered.

_You can count on me. I'll always be there._

_            There is always a choice._

_            Don't lie to me. It's no use._

_            Wait for me!_

_            Don't be scared. I'm here._

Sakura stood there, in front of the priest, her hands cold.

            "Dearly beloved, we are…" the priest began, as one last voice crossed Sakura's mind.

_No matter what happens, you can always be sure of one thing: I love you; now and forever._

Looking up, she met the eyes of her husband-to-be. He looked back at her, blue-gray eyes filled with love for her. And Sakura realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't get married, not to this man. 

            "I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling her hands away from his. "I can't do this. I just can't." And before the astonished faces of her friends and family, she turned around and ran towards the exit, tears coursing down her cheeks. People stood up as she passed, everyone too surprised to go after her. In a second, she had run the length of the aisle and was at the church doors. She threw them opened, sunlight spilling into the half-light that reigned inside the church. She hurried down the steps and through the little, deserted square in front of the temple, startling the pigeons that had stood there.

And she stopped. Standing there, bathed by the sunlight, pigeons fluttering around her, church bells echoing, Sakura though:

_I love you too, Syaoran. For now, for eternity._

**************

So… how was it? I kind of like it like this, with a sort of pending ending…. But, do you think I should do a sequel?

Oh, and if you liked it, you can go check out my other stories, 'The Legacy' (which I updated! Chapter 4 is now up!), and 'Now and Then' (which is somewhat similar to this one, flash-back wise).

Please, please, please review!!!! I'll be forever grateful.

-Kirjava-chan


	2. The Streets of New York

Okay, thanks to all you wonderful people out there who reviewed and asked for a sequel: here it is. Now, personally, I think the story is real cute the way it is, so let's think of this as an alternative ending, okay?

            The italics (_like this_) are conversations Syaoran is remembering. All of them are with Sakura. They're not in chronological order. 

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, I would be happily exploiting my copyrights and getting tons of money. But I'm writing this instead, so you can pretty much tell I don't. CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana do. (Want to know something? I've never EVER seen the dub! The translation in where I live was really good! Or so I thought.)

************

            The sizzling of the frying pan could be heard in the silent kitchen, as the young man prepared his breakfast. Outside, rain fell in the populated streets of New York. The young men was a mess; hair wet and tussled, barefoot, towel carelessly slung over his shoulders. His crisp, white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his tanned, muscular chest, and his green, striped tie lay undone around his neck. With a quick movement, he placed the eggs and bacon on a plate, and sat down at the table, eating his breakfast. 

_"Mmm, Syaoran-kun, this is delicious! I love your cooking!"_  

            _"Well, what did you expect? I cooked it!"_

_            "Don't get all arrogant, now, Syaoran."_

_            "Oh? Why not?"_

_            "The noodles are burning."_

_            "ACK!"_

            Like always, the memories brought a smile to his handsome face.His golden brown eyes twinkled, and his sharp face looked al the more soft. His thought, however, were interrupted by a most annoying ringing. 

            _"Kami, I hate this thing!" Syaoran exclaimed. "It always interrupts us! I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_            "That's okay, Syaoran-kun. I understand, it's part of your job. It's not like you can just turn it off or anything."_

_            "Why not? Sounds like a good idea."_

_            "Syaoran! You can't! What if there's an emergency or something?"_

            "Either they deal with it alone," he answered, throwing the cell phone carelessly over his shoulder "Or they're screwed." He smiled, and kissed her softly.

            Syaoran snapped out of his daydream, and answered the still-ringing telephone.

            "Li." Pause. "Oh, good morning, Richard." Pause. "Yes, I know." Pause. "Well, then you should send Chan and Roberts to take care of it. They can join Ms. Garza for the 3 o'clock plane to San Francisco." Pause. "Okay. I want those papers on my desk by the time I'm finished with the 11 o'clock meeting." Pause. "Yes. Thank you, Richard. Good bye." 

Syaoran hung up the cell. Looking at his wristwatch, he checked the time, and noticed he was going to be late. Jumping from the table, he rushed through his apartment, finished dressing, and finally walked out the door, briefcase and laptop  in one hand, juggling the car keys with the other.

            _"Syaoran, why do you like your car so much?"_

_            "I don't know. Makes me feel…_ _powerful, I guess_. _Don't laugh! It's true!"_

_            "I'm not laughing!" Glare. "Okay, maybe a little. But I don't care if you're crazy—"_

_            "I'm not crazy! I just happen to think my car is the best car in this world and the next!"_

            "Whatever you say, love."

            Swerving swiftly to the traffic in his black Porsche, Syaoran had to smile. Truth be told, he loved his life. He loved the luxury, the power, the influence, the life-style he dealt with. He was what people called 'la crème de la crème'. He was living the dream. Or at least part of it.

_            "What do you think it'll be like?" Sakura asked._

_            "What?"_

_            "The future."_

_            "Oh. I don't know. What would you like it to be like?"_

_            "Well…. I don't know…, we'll be married after college, at the cute chapel in the middle of the park. And we'll wait two years, then have three kids. Two girls, twins. And a boy, he'll be the oldest. Also--"_

_            "You've had a lot of time to think about it, haven't you? And who says we'll be married?"_

_"Mou! Don't make fun of me, Syaoran!"_

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But… only three kids?"_

Stepping out of his car, Syaoran shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory. There was no use in recalling what might have been, it only served to depress him. He walked into the fancy restaurant, and handed his coat and umbrella to the host, he was led to a table were a man and a woman awaited his arrival.

"Mr. Li." The couple stood up to greet him

"Mr. Moore. Mrs. Moore." Syaoran greeted the couple, shaking hands with them. "Please, call me Syaoran."

_"Sakura."_

_"Yes, Syaoran?"_

_"Oh, sorry!  Nothing, I just like saying you're name."_

_" I like it when you say my name."_

_"I like it, too."_

_"You already said that."_

_"I know."_

"Very well, Syaoran. You may call me Eugene. And this is my wife, Margaret." The woman flashed a particularly bright smile at Syaoran. "Let's sit down." Over the next half an hour, the three of them talked and ate. Syaoran vaguely remembered ordering duck, and something about supplying the computers for a new theme park.  But what he remembered the most was the couple sitting in the table at the other side of the room. They were close together, their hands clasped, touching each other's hair and face constantly. Syaoran could see that they could have enough of each other, they needed to be in constant touch.

_"I don't understand why couples are ALWAYS holding hands, or hugging, or touching each other's faces. So they're in love, we get it!"_

_"I think it's sweet. You're just jealous."_

_*sight* "Maybe I am."_

_"Think we'll ever have someone like that?"_

_"I'm sure you will."_

_"You will too, Syaoran-kun."_

_"I hope."_

He and Sakura had been like that, a long time ago. A lifetime ago. With a sight, he bade his new clients a polite good-bye, and called for the bill. While he sat there waiting, a tall, blue-haired figure approached him. With ease, the man sat himself in front of Syaoran.

"Fancy meeting you here, my cute descendant."

"Eriol!" Syaoran exclaimed, and shook his hand. "Long time, no see. What are you doing in NY?"

"Business. Nothing to interesting. The Sheffield account."

"You nailed the Sheffield account? Congratulations! This calls for drinks." With a hand gesture, Syaoran called the waiter. 

"And you, Syaoran? Still Número Uno?" Eriol took a sip from his glass.

"I like to think so. But let's no talk about that." Syaoran said, taking his drink. "How have you been? What's up in good, old Tomoeda?"

"Well, Chiharu's pregnant. Again. No doubt Takashi let you know."

"Yes, he did call. I'm to be the godfather."

"Congratulations! That's great." He took another sip. " Oh, and Rika? She's getting divorced."

"Really? From that Italian guy? Or was it the Latin one?"

"Latin. But you have no idea. She and Terada are getting married again, next year."

"Again?" Syaoran set his glass down. He was very much enjoying their little chat. It was nice just to let go for awhile, talk about nothing at all. 

"Yes. Oh, and how has Naoko been? Haven't seen her for awhile now, not since she moved here last year." Eriol said.

"Well, I see her frequently. She's getting a lot of attention with her new column on the Times. There's even talk about a book."

"Well, she seems to be doing great."

"And Tomoyo? I hear she's coming over here for a fashion show."

"Yes, she is. The autumn line will be launched in two weeks, so… It's the biggest news back home. Well, apart form Sakura's wedding." Syaoran was quiet after this comment. "No doubt you got the invitation, right?"

"About a month ago." Syaoran's voice sounded dry.

"Are you attending? It's tomorrow, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So?"

"I don't think so. It would be too awkward. It's…it's better this way."

"Well, I think you should go. It'll be good for you."

"But—"

"You guys were great together! And before that, you were great friends. You should at least try and save that."

"I can't. I love her too much. I don't want her to have to be troubled by my presence, to have to hide her happiness."

"Look, Syaoran I don't know what happened between the two of you, but—"

"Neither do I." Both men were quiet for a moment, until Syaoran sighted. Taking out his wallet and putting some bills on the table, he said, "Well, it's was nice seeing you, but I've got a meeting in exactly… nine minutes, so you'll have to excuse me." Syaoran got up and shook Eriol's hand.  "Will you be here next week?  I can get us tickets to the Nicks/Lakers game."

"Sure. It sounds like fun. I'll see you then."

"Bye." Syaoran started to walk away, but Eriol's voice stopped him.

"She's not happy, you know? Whatever she says, she's not." Syaoran stood still for a minute, then walked out of the restaurant and into his car.

_"Syaoran, I'm so—"_

_"No, don't say it."_

_"But I have too! It wouldn't be fair to you or to me if I didn't."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm just… scared. I don't know what's happening anymore. I don't want this. I want a divorce."_

_"But we're great together! Everyone says so! We know so!"_

_"I know!" Sakura started crying "I know… but it just isn't right. It's just not."_

_"Don't you love me?"_

_"I… I don't know anymore. I'm sorry, Syaoran."_

_"Well… if this is what you want…" His heart was breaking, yet, he refused to let the tears flow._

_"It is."_

_"Okay then. But please, remember: no matter what happens, you can always be sure of one thing: I love you; now and forever." He leaned in and kissed her: one last, long, sad, desperate kiss in which he left half his heart. He was the first to break away. "Goodbye, Kinomoto Sakura."_

_"Goodbye, Syaoran." She murmured at his retreating back._

Syaoran reached out to the glove compartment and took out the bottle of aspirins. Taking three, he closed the compartment and pulled into his company's parking lot. He rushed through the hallways, politely returning his employees' greetings and gestures until he reached the elevator. There was only one other person in there beside him: a young woman in her mid-twenties. When turned to face Syaoran and, for a moment, his breath caught in his throat: she was Sakura. But then he blinked, and Sakura was gone, and only the stranger stood there. 

_"Goodbye, Syaoran."_

Shaking his head, he exited the elevator. '_Looks like the aspirins have finally got to me.'_ He thought. Or maybe it wasn't the aspirins, but the loneliness. He was tired of living alone, tired of going 'home' at three in the morning after partying all night and to find no one awake, fretting over him. He was tired of waking up to an empty, silent apartment, of cooking only for himself. _'But chose this. Remember?'_

_"Goodbye, Syaoran."_

He had told Tomoyo that this was all about work, about a chance to enhance Li Enterprises. But she saw right through it, and he knew. Yet, she didn't comment, she didn't try to talk him out of it. She understood. She understood he had to get away form Tomoeda, from Japan, from her. And she let him go. 

By now, he was sitting at his desk, gazing intently at the pile of papers he had to work on. A particular one caught his attention. It was cream-colored, with golden trimmings. He took it in his hands, broke the seal, and opened it. Inside, written in fancy script, there were the names of Sakura and her fiancée, bold and big and so permanent looking. 

_"Sya--…Li? Here are the divorce papers."_

_"Just…just leave them there, on the desk. I'll sign them later."_

_"Okay. Well… I just want to thank you and to tell you that—"_

_"Don't. Don't say anything. Just… just leave."_

_"But, Syao—"_

_"Here, I'll sign them now. Just take them, and leave. Please." _

_"But—"_

_"Please."_

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the photo album that lay in one of the bookcases and something made him walk to it and take it. Admiring the deep, wine red of the cover, he sighted. Syaoran opened it randomly, his family and friend's faces smiling at him. And there she was: radiant, smiling, carefree… just like he remembered her. 

_"Release!"_

_"Syaoran-kun?"_

_"Hoe!"_

_"It's not my fault, he didn't wake me up."_

_"Good morning!"_

_"I'm not a monster!"_

_"It's okay. I'm still here."_

Syaoran smiled, caressing the picture. 

_"Kero! You've made a mess!"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you."_

_"Syaoran, be nice!"_

_"Ahh! I'm late!"_

_"Kawaii!"_

_"Return!"_

_"I'll wait for you, even if I have to wait forever."_

He was submerged in memories, the sweet voice of Sakura filling his head. 

_"How did you do that, again? The square of the cube of what?"_

_"I do."_

_"Kiss me."_

_"Stop fighting!"_

_"I know my Mom is watching from up above."_

_"Really? Is that so?"_

_"I'm sorry. I really am."_

_"Hoe! Dinner's burning!"_

_"I love you too, Syaoran."_

That instant, he made up his mind. He was gong to the wedding; even if she was starting a new life, with someone else, not being there meant he was out of her life forever. And Syaoran didn't want that. He wanted to remain part of it, even if it only was as a tiny face in the background of one her wedding pictures. 

Slamming the book shut, he opened the door of his office. "Miss Williams? Please, cancel all my appointments for tomorrow and reserve a plane ticket for Tokyo, Japan on the next flight available." 

_"Goodbye, Syaoran."_

**************************

So… like it? A little hurried, I know. But I was getting restless. Besides, I had trouble writing it. I didn't want it to be all corny and clichéd (which it turned out to be, anyways) I _think_ there might just be a third part for this, specially for all you sap-lovers out there. Besides, you still don't know what happened between Syaoran and Sakura! Would you like a third part?

Bye! Thanks for reading! Oh, and please, please, please review!

--Kirjava-chan


	3. Boulevard

            Hi! Finally, Kirjava-chan (that's me!) is proud to present the third and final installment to 'Stuck In A Moment'. I want to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed the story and encouraged me to finish it! You are such the best! Also, thanks to all those who read, but didn't review! 

            Yay! Very happy! This will be my FIRST complete fanfic! Yay!!!

            Okay, enough. I hope you'll like this!!

            The italics (_like this_) are conversations either Sakura or Syaoran is remembering. All of them are with each other. They're not in chronological order. But there won't be too many of them. This chapter is about the present, not the past.

            Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. So, go ahead and sue me. Please! That way, I'll beat you in court (thanks to my beautiful disclaimer) and walk away with enough money to buy CCS and then, I'll own them! Ha! 

******************

            Syaoran cursed under his breath. The blasted plane had been delayed for hours, and so he had arrived late to Tokyo. Even worse, the ceremony was due to start in fifteen minutes, and he was still an hour's drive away from Tomoeda. Possibly more, if he had the 'good' luck of being spotted by a police officer and detained for his excessive velocity. 

            A he drove on, the countryside a blur outside his window, he thought of what the reception might be like. For the hundredth time, he cursed whatever had possessed him to accept the invitation. What would he say to Sakura? _"Hello. Remember me? I'm the guy whose heart you stomped over and fed to wild dogs."_ Or should it be something more along the lines of _"Oh, hi. Recognize me? I'm Syaoran! You know me: that guy who made you so miserable you were forced to divorce me!"_

            Sometimes, he wondered if his life would've been better had he not married Sakura. Sure, he would've been consumed by regret every single day of his life, but she would've been happy, and he would've been saved from a great deal of heartache. Sometimes, it just seemed as if it had not been worth it: the fight with the clan, the public humiliations, the chase by Touya… At the end, it had been for nothing.

            _"Marry me."_

_            "What?" Sakura exclaimed, surprised by his sudden outburst. _

_            "Sakura," he said, taking her hands between his. "I love you more than anything. You make me happier than any human has the right to be. I want to be with you forever. Please, marry me."_

_            "But what about the clan? Would they allow it? And Touya! He'll hunt you down!"_

_            "This isn't abut them! It's about you, and it's about me. It's us."_

_            "But what about-- Kami, what am I saying? I know you're right. To hell with the everyone. Yes, I'll marry you!" And she threw herself into his arms._

            That was the first—and last time—he had heard Sakura curse. Syaoran smiled; of course it had been worth it. Those years with her had been the happiest of his life. With a start, Syaoran realized that if he had a chance to do it all over again, he wouldn't change a thing. He would still marry her, even knowing that it would end as it did. 

            Now, he knew what he'd say: _"Hello, Sakura. Remember me? I'm Syaoran, the guy whose life you brightened for what seemed like five minutes."_

******

            Sakura turned around. For a few seconds, it had seemed as if she was alone in the world, only her and the pigeons. But then, reality came, along with people calling after her and running out of the church, the man she had once fancied herself in love with at the head of them. 

            Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, as she ordered her feet to move, to run away. Unfortunately, they didn't obey, and Sakura soon found herself enveloped in a pair of arms that smelled of cologne.

            "Sakura, sweetheart, what's the matter?"  Sakura swallowed convulsively; she didn't think her already broken heart could manage to confront this man who had trusted her with so much.

"Sakura?" he called her, her name from his lips sounding so wrong. And she realized that she owed her fiancée the truth, just as she had once believe she owed to Syaoran.

_"Good bye, Kinomoto Sakura."_

"Listen, please. This is really hard to say." Sakura started. What was she saying! It was bound to be a lot harder to hear! "I'm really sorry. I really am. I…" Sakura started crying. "I can't marry you. I wish I could; you're wonderful and caring and sweet, and someday, someone is going to be incredibly lucky to fall in love with you.  But not me."

"You.. don't love me?" All the color had drained from his face, his hands falling limp to his sides. Sakura cried harder, as another image crossed her brain. _"Don't you love me?"_ he had asked then. 

            Taking a deep breath, she answered flatly. "No. Not as you deserve to be loved. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Not being able to bear it any longer, she turned away, and this time, her legs obliged her will to run. 

            Soon, she had lost the crowd between the trees, and not even Tomoyo had followed. Alone, she wondered if maybe it just wasn't part of her fate to be happy. She didn't deserve happiness. She had had it once, but she'd been too critical, too restless, too demanding, too selfish, too jealous… She could still remember what had driven her to leave Syaoran. 

             _"Syaoran! I'm sick and tired of you being away all the time! I want you to be here, with me, but instead, you're off in England, or Hong Kong, or Holland, or wherever!"_

_            "I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't help it. But you know it won't be for long. I have to travel a lot right now, but as soon as the company runs smoothly, I'll be able to spend much more time with you."_

_            "But I want you here now! I love you, and I don't want to have to spend so much time apart from you! Do you love your company more than you love me?"_

_            "How can you even ask that?" Syaoran voice lowered significantly, his features soft as she reached for her and held her in his arms. "You know I love you. There's nothing or no one I love more than you."_

            Arguments like that had become frequent, and even after Syaoran's travels became less, Sakura was still depressed. She was very sick, for a long time, and when she got better, she was even more depressed.  Not even she had known why. Unable to find  the reason, she had blamed it on the only constant of her life: Syaoran. Soon, that instinct grew to certainty, and she had begun to resent him to the point of where she deliberately spent as much time out of the house as possible. 

            Then, she had seek help and found anti-depressants. But still, life to Sakura seemed like a big, black, endless pit from which she couldn't climb out. Syaoran, of course, noticed something was wrong, and confronted her about it, tried out to find what was happening. She didn't like the pressure he unknowingly put on her, and, drowning on desperation, resented him even more and purposely avoided talking to him about her problems, and ignored any questions he asked. The bottom of the pit seemed closer everyday, until she talked to Syaoran, sent him out of her life.

            By now, Sakura was crying harder than ever. Unable to go on, she sat at the edge of a fountain that adorned one of the less traveled boulevards of Tomoeda. Still crying, she ignored the puzzled stares of the passing people, who wondered at the beautiful girl in the wedding dress. 

*************

            After a very tiring drive, Syaoran had finally gotten to Tomoeda. Immediately, he went to the church to where the ceremony was to take place. He was very surprised to find it empty, the beautiful floral arrangements that decorated the altar untouched. With a sad sight, he sat himself in one of the benches. He had been too late. Though Syaoran wasn't sure why he felt so miserable about it, he did. And he was in no mood to attend the reception. Thus, he decided to just skip the wedding altogether. 

            For awhile he sat there in silence, a solitary figure dressed in etiquette, trapped in memories of what his own wedding had been like. How beautiful the decorations had been, the pleasantry of the music, the joyous faces of everyone salve Touya, how gorgeous _she _looked.

            At last, Syaoran stood up and left. The air was so refreshing, the sun so warm, the atmosphere so tranquil, Syaoran decided to take a stroll through what used to be his home, leaving his beautiful car in the security of the church parking lot. Up and down the Tomoeda streets he went, each intersection, each patch of grass holding a memory within, filling Syaoran's head with the phantom laughter of many years ago. Through the walkways with arches of blossoming trees, he remembered all that had drew him to this place at first, and in between the falling cherry blossom he spied a fountain he had been to only once before, in company of Sakura.

_"Sakura? Where are we going?"_

_"Come, sweetie, I want to show you somewhere!"_

_"Why are my eyes closed?"_

_"Builds up suspense." Giggle. "Here we are."_

_"A fountain?"_

_"No, Syaoran. THE fountain. My Mother used to bring me here on Sundays, and we'll sit together, and see the people that passed by, and try to guess who they were and what were they doing."_

_"It's a really nice spot. Will you join me in observing the crowd?" _

_"Most definitely."_

Syaoran took in the sight. The benches and flower pots and trees were all the same as they had been when he'd last seen them. At the edge of the fountain, sat a beautiful woman, with a head of auburn, dressed in a flowing gown of immaculate white.

*******

            Sakura still sat at the edge of the fountain, though she had long stopped crying. Still, she was sad and had never felt so alone in her life. That's why, when she saw the tall, handsome man with messy brown hair and twinkling amber eyes, she thought him a mirage.

            But mirages don't gasp. And that's how she knew that the person in front of her, the one she'd remember so much that day, was real. Her heart rate accelerated so much, she was sure it would stop, as the man approached her, a disbelieving look on his face. 

            When he reached her, she stood up, no more than a mere inch between them. _"Syaoran."_ Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. With a swift motion, she closed the distance between their lips, in their first kiss in years.

********

            Syaoran was shocked when Sakura kissed him, but immediately answered her back, all the passion he had held back since the divorce, all the longing, all the loneliness, all the anger, all the love merging into a single glorious kiss that tasted of ecstasy and delight.

At last, he managed to make himself tear away from the kiss, and look into Sakura's eyes. He had no doubt of what shone in her eyes, yet it puzzled him nevertheless. Before he could open his mouth to ask her about it, she answered, as thought reading her mind, like she used to do. 

"I couldn't do it." The tears she had managed to hold back earlier came flowing back. "I didn't love him. I couldn't love him. Not while I still loved you." She kissed him again, a swift one this time. "Because now I know Syaoran: I love you still. I could never stop loving you, not even if I wanted to."

***********

            The silence that followed her confession seemed to go on forever to Sakura. She could feel blood pumping in her ears from fear of rejection. But it all went away when Syaoran smiled, and brushed her tears away with gentle fingers. "Good." He said, he's voice barely a whisper. "Now you know how I feel." He didn't give her time to react before he kissed her again. This kiss was soft and tender, and showed no trace of the hunger the first one had held. It was just like their first kiss, the one so long ago; it was as sweet and charming as they both remembered. 

            And the people that walked by, wondered who this two were, why were they dressed so, and why did they cry with such happy faces. They wondered how it was possible for two people to look so different, yet so well together. 

            And Syaoran and Sakura wondered, whether they were truly awake, or even alive, so happy they were, feeling as if not a single day had gone by.

**********************The End*********************

So… like it? I really hoped you did! I worked really hard to make it just right, too have enough sap, but follow the pattern set by the first two.

Please, please, please review! I really love all your reviews and can't get enough of them. Please, review!

PS: In case you can't tell, the ending was inspired by Bon Jovi's  "Thank You For Loving Me" video. God bless MTV.

---Kirjava-chan


End file.
